


Draw me like one of those french girls

by reddeadmort



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeadmort/pseuds/reddeadmort
Summary: Another tumblr request - this time, the reader wants Arthur to try and 'draw them like one of those french girls' they saw at Charles Châtenay's exhibit.





	Draw me like one of those french girls

“That picture I gave you. It will be worth something someday! I can feel it!” Charles Châtenay shouted back to you and Arthur running along behind him. You’d just extracted him from his…rather entertaining art exhibition and were now escorting him to somewhere to lie low, or more accurately someone to lie low under.

“Perhaps….right now seems like the only thing it’d get me is a kick in the balls.” Arthur jokingly rumbled back at Charles.

“Oh you are funny you know. I hope to see you again sometime!” Charles banged on the doorway in front of him. “My angel, my little bird, it’s me!” he cried out before moving into the building.

As soon as Charles had shut the door behind him, you and Arthur looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“What the hell was all that” you gasped, tears streaming down your face.

“Goddamn hilarious is what it was” Arthur gasped.

“Those folk’s faces when they realised who was in the paintings…. I’d pay to see that again and again!” Arthur managed to nod in agreement, then you both stayed silent for a moment while you collected yourselves.

Once you’d recovered, you and Arthur started to walk back towards the saloon where you’d booked a room. You’d both been dying to get some time away from Shady Belle, and the exhibition had been a good excuse.

“Did you hear the bizarre things Charles was spoutin’?” Arthur chuckled.

“Oh yeh! ‘clothes are repression’, ‘to be naked is to be free’” you said, mocking his accent.

“Maybe we should tell Dutch that all he has to do to be finally free is lose his clothes.” You nearly lost it again at Arthur’s words, but just about held it together, though you did have to wipe away a few tears of laughter.

“You know, Arthur, your drawings are far better than those paintings of Charles’.”

“Pffft don’t be daft Y/N.” Arthur waved his hand at you dismissively. “Now come on, I said I’d treat ya to some grub that is more edible than Pearson’s stew.”

“You got a decomposing rat in your satchel then? ‘Cause even that would be an improvement!” Arthur laughed at your comment; it was an exaggeration, of course, but something less stew-like would be a welcome change.

As you walked to the saloon you were already plotting what you were going to say to Arthur that evening. Though you knew that if he was going to go through with it you’d both need more than a couple of whiskeys….

\----

You spent that evening laughing and chatting in the saloon, occasionally joining a game of poker. You never played for too long at once; taking breaks lessened the chance of one of the other players catching you and Arthur cheating.

Towards the end of the evening, both you and Arthur had had a few drinks; enough to be nice and chilled out, not so many that you couldn’t stand up or concentrate. You leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“Come on Arthur, let’s go upstairs. I’m feeling…..repressed by all these clothes.”

Arthur didn’t need asking twice and finished his drink in one quick movement, before standing up and proffering his hand to you. You took it very daintily, allowing him to lead you to your room in a very gentlemanly fashion.

Once in the room, and the door secured behind you, you led Arthur over to the lone chair and pushed him down to sit on it. Arthur grinned and grabbed at your hips, trying to pull you down to straddle him, but you pushed away.

“Not just yet sweetheart, I’ve got a plan for you.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at you quizzically but didn’t argue. He did, however, look even more confused when you pulled his journal and pencil out of his satchel and dropped it into his hands.  

“Arthur, I want you to draw me like one of those French girls.” He tried to stand up but you pushed him back into the chair.

“Darlin’… I don’t know if I…..I don’t think it’ll be any good.”

“Nonsense Arthur, I’ve seen dozens of drawings you’ve done of me and they’ve all been excellent” you said, stroking his hair.

“But they’re…umm…. more day-to-day.” You laughed; for an outlaw, Arthur sure could be surprisingly shy.

“Sweetheart, what is more day-to-day than you seeing me naked” you bent down to kiss him reassuringly.

Before he could protest again, you stepped away, making short work of your clothes. You saw him shift slightly in his seat, adjusting himself, as you removed your undergarments. You smiled at the thought that, even after all this time, it was so easy to trigger his attraction.

Once you were naked, you stepped towards him again. You gently cupped his chin, lifting his head up slowly, letting his eyes linger on your torso, until his gaze met yours.

“I believe you are blushing Mr Morgan. I can’t imagine Mr Châtenay  blushing.” You leaned forward, gently kissing him on the cheek, breathing in his musky smell, before standing up again.

“Where do you want me?”

“Err.. over on the bed.” You moved over to it perched on the edge, legs crossed, hands resting on your knees.

“This okay, sweetheart?”

“Umm…lie down.” You did so, laying on your side, facing Arthur. You moved one arm above your head before bringing it back down to your side.

“Right, err….put your arm back the way it was. And put that other arm up…that hand just by your face, there.” You smiled as the artist in Arthur overtook any nervousness. For all his bluster and doubt, he knew exactly how to perfectly frame a picture. “Right, now, head down, eyes to me, keep them on me. And darlin’? Try to stay still.”

“Yes, Sir.” You winked at him, but you weren’t sure he even saw it as he was already concentrating on moving his pencil across the paper in quick successive strokes.

You must have stayed in that position for a half hour or longer; your arms were growing tired, sure, but every so often Arthur would do something so cute it gave you the will to hang on. You loved it when his tongue started to peek out the corner of his mouth, the way he gave you a slight smile when he looked up into your eyes. Eventually, he was done.

“S’all good darlin’, you can relax now.” You let out a sigh of relief as you flopped over onto your back, bringing your arm back down to your side. You stretched, before sitting up on the edge of the bed, shaking your arms out to try and alleviate the beginnings of the pins and needles you were feeling.

“Let’s have a look then, my _artiste_ ” you said, beckoning Arthur over. He hesitated for a moment, looking down at the sketch in his hands, before moving over to sit beside you. He handed the book to you and you gasped.

“It’s…. it’s… it’s gorgeous Arthur.” It truly was; the shading was perfection, the details on your face incredible. It was you, but in a way that you’d never seen yourself before….

“No darlin’, you’re gorgeous. I just drew what I saw.” Arthur smiled and put his arm around you, kissing the side of your head.

You couldn’t stop staring at the drawing, shaking your head slightly in disbelief. Eventually, you snapped yourself out of your fog and turned to look at Arthur.

“Well, Mr Morgan, I think a drawing like that deserves some kind of reward, don’t you?”

Arthur smirked slightly; you didn’t often get to see him look pleased with himself, but it was very satisfying when you did.

“Where do you want me darlin’?” he winked at you.

“On the bed. Lie down. But whatever you do, don’t stay still.”


End file.
